un sourire entre les larmes
by Anthracite
Summary: Voldemort se demande pourquoi les gens ne l'aiment pas.


Disclamer : Les personnages de J.K Rowling ne m'appartienne pas, je gagne rien, que nini, en publiant le texte.

* * *

_**Un sourire entre les larmes**_

Tout allait bien. Harry Potter était mort. Je l'avais tué. J'avais vu la vie le quitter pendant qu'il s'effondrait par terre dans des bruits mats il était mort en me regardant. Tout allait bien. Plus d'ennemis, plus de menaces ne s'élevait contre moi. La partie était finie et j'avais gagné. Alors pourquoi je ne me sentais pas bien ?

Je me demandais pourquoi les gens ne m'aimaient pas. J'étais devenu une figure illustre dans le monde sorcier, tout le monde savait qui j'étais, alors pourquoi me détestaient-ils à ce point ? Au début, j'aimais tous les gens. Je les accueillais les bras grands ouverts. Je voulais même devenir Professeur Contre les forces du Mal. Je voulais protéger les gens. Qu'ils ne connaissent pas la peine, la douleur et la méchanceté, rien de tout cela. Mais les gens me rejetaient depuis toujours, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Enfant je me souviens du mal qu'on m'avait fait et quand on profitait de mon innocence. Les gens de l'orphelinat puis les gens à Poudlard.

Les gens étaient armés jusqu'aux dents de multiple manière. Mais je n'aimais pas être ignoré. J'ai alors appris que la déception était le pire des sentiments. Pire que la colère ou même la tristesse. La déception ne s'exprime _jamais_, elle ne peut pas. Et j'avais appris tout seul à ne plus faire confiance, ne plus me faire d'amis et à impressionner les autres au lieu de l'être constamment par leurs ambitions, leurs carrures. Peu à peu, je devenais comme eux même si je ne les aimais pas. Abandonné, encore et toujours. Oublié au fin fond du monde - mais personne ne s'en apercevait cette fois. Personne ne s'en préoccupait. _D'ailleurs qu'y avait-il à dire ? _

Je me disais que c'était facile pour eux, _les gens normaux_, de vivre heureux. Peut-être qu'eux avaient des parents et moi pas. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était des parents, l'idée me paraissait bizarre. Deux grandes personnes qui s'occupent de vous, tout le temps. J'essayais d'imaginer mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être content car je savais que cette idée était trop absurde pour mon cas. Oui, j'étais différent, j'en étais fier, et alors ? En plus, comme je n'avais personne, je ne pouvais pas m'attacher.

J'étais hors du commun.

Pourtant les gens n'en avaient pas finis avec moi. Ils avaient vu en moi quelqu'un de nouveau pour le monde sorcier. Quelqu'un qui changerait les choses et comme une vague monstrueuse qui ravagerait tout sur son passage. Ils en avaient décidé ainsi, me guidant vers une macabre destinée.

Finalement, j'étais parvenu au sommet. J'étais devenu une icône. Les gens avaient peur de moi, tous sans exception. J'avais utilisé des notions qu'ils vénéraient, le sang pur, en cachant à leur insu que moi-même je n'étais pas comme eux, mais un sang-mêlé. Je les trompais. J'en tirais une satisfaction intérieure.

Partout. La destruction. Je saccage tout ce qu'eux on construit, un système dans lequel on m'excluait. Je pille. Je tue. J'arrache la vie à pleine dent. Je l'arrache la vie. Je la fais couler. J'élimine. J'en ris Mesdames et Messieurs.

Mais…

je ne suis pas libre. Je ne peux pas marcher librement dans une rue pleine de passants. Je ne pourrais jamais sympathiser avec mon épicier. Je ne saurais jamais ce qu'est La femme. Avoir un enfant je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas libre, je suis simplement l'antithèse de la société.

Même si pour les autres j'étais le tout puissant, je reste un intrus. Personne n'est là pour moi. Même mes sous-fifres m'abandonnaient au premier faux pas. J'étais le leader d'une bonne partie du monde, mais je restais un homme seul, abandonné. Toujours. Je me demandais si d'autres dictateurs s'étaient déjà sentis comme moi. _Seul_. A jamais.

C'est là que j'ai commencé à pleurer. _Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ?_

En bref, j'étais celui sur lequel on pouvait projeter tout le mécontentement de la vie. Les gens en avaient besoin de se plaindre. Si ce n'avait pas été moi, ce serait tombé sur leur patron, leurs rivaux de l'école ou même leurs amis. Resultat, le monde était divisé de partout. Alors les gens m'avaient utilisé pour que j'incarne le grand Ennemi à combattre. Quelque part, les gens étaient soulagés de pouvoir donner un nom à leur souffrance. Le pays était unifié sous le signe de la résistance, ou bien sous le signe de mon camp. Au moins dans les deux camps, on y était solidaires et déterminés.

C'est pour cela que dans tous les livres, les films, les chansons, et même les discours politiques, il y a un ennemi. S'il n'y a pas d'ennemi, il n'y a plus rien à dire. Et c'est bien pour cela que j'existe : Harry Potter aurait très bien pu être publié sans mon personnage, mais on m'a créé. Et vous savez quoi ? C'est parce que vous avez besoin de moi, sinon il n'y aurait plus d'histoire à raconter. En réalité, s'il n'y avait personne pour jouer le rôle des prisonniers et des méchants, ce serait la fin. La fin de tout. Les gens avaient besoin d'ennemis. Je ne dirais pas non plus que j'étais un héros, mais quelque part j'y ressemblais, d'autant plus que je n'étais pas adulé ou reconnu. Même mes mangemorts avaient conscience que j'étais dans le Mal. Je dirais même que les vrais héros ne peuvent pas exister sans les méchants : Batman, Narnia etc. Nous ne sommes que des prétextes pour servir votre cause.

J'ai souris en pensant que je n'étais pas comme vous.

_Un sourire entre les larmes_…

* * *

**Alors, alors...?**

**Des impressions ? :)**


End file.
